My Only Wish this Year - An FoR Songfic
by ReccaGirl
Summary: Yah! My first FoR Fic!! And it's a holiday fic too, with straight up R/Y mushy stuff! What's a guy to do when his Hime goes away for Christmas? Follow her naturally! Lyrics by Britney Spears: My Only Wish This Year. R&R pleaz!!!!


My Only Wish This Year  
  
  
A Flame of Recca Christman Songfic  
  
By: ~*~ReccaGirl~*~  
  
Disclaimer: The characters of Yanagi, Recca, Fuuko, Kagerou, and Shigeo are the property of their creator, Nobiyuki Anzai (is that right?) and I don't claim ownership of them (but damn I wish they were mine!) The characters of Sakoshita Miyako, Sakoshita Keisuke, Catharine, Samantha, Elanor, and Billy are indeed mine, along with this story line. The song, My Only Wish This Year, is property of Britney Spears and whoever else made up the lyrics.   
  
Author's Note: I know I have been absent for quite a while from FF.Net, but I have a good reason: My cousin was in a car accident (his car was hit by a drunk driver) and has just recently been released from the hospital. I have been spending most of my free time with him, and haven't had much time for fic-writing. But now I'm back with a new story, and believe it or not, my first Flame of Recca fic!!!! It's probably not very good, and the storyline has most likely been used a HUNDRED times (though I haven't read a fic with this plot line yet) I'm going to attempt it. So wish me luck, and please review!!!!! Oh yah, and this is straight up R/Y!!!!  
~'= thoughts  
~**~= lyrics  
  
A single light shone brightly in the otherwise darkened house. It was 9:30 PM, and everyone in the Sakoshita household was dreaming sweetly. Everyone except one very depressed daughter. Sakoshita Yanagi had her bedroom light on, and was curled up on her window seat, staring at the whispy flakes of snow falling by her window. Sighing, she got up and walked over to her bed, where an open suitcase revealed neatly packed shirts, skirts, and other items to be its current contents. Yanagi, checking what she had already packed, decided she had everything she needed and began to shut the suitcase.   
  
~**~Last night I took a walk in the snow  
Couples holding hands, places to go  
Seems like everyone but me is in love  
Santa can you hear me~**~  
  
A sudden thought struck her and she abandoned her task, walking over to her dresser and lifting a picture frame gently off its surface. Looking at it made her eyes water, and a solitary tear escaped and plummeted towards the frame, splattering on the glass. Carrying the picture over to her suitcase, she dropped it on top of a red sweater, then closed the lid and locked the tabs safely into place. She lifted the suticase and dropped it gently to the floor, then climbed into her bed and pulled her messy sheets up to her chin. Taking one last look at the snow falling, she reached over and clicked the button on her alarm clock, allowing it to become ready to wake her up at 5 AM.   
The solitary light in the Sakoshita household went out, and finally, the whole house was dark.  
  
______________3 hours earlier___________________  
  
"What do you mean we are going away for Christmas?" Yanagi cried, starling her cat, Yume, out of her arms. Yanagi's mother, Sakoshita Miyako, folded another sweater and glanced up at her daughter's distraught face. She was a tall woman with long broan hair and bright greem eyes.  
  
"Yes, Dolly; we're visiting your Aunt Elanor and Uncle Billy this year in Connecticut."  
  
"But why?" Yanagi questioned, standing up. " They always visit us!"  
  
"I know that," Miyako said, lifting a pair of Dockers khakis from a stack of clean clothes; her husband's work pants, as he called them. " But this year, your uncle can't get away from work, and it would be much easier if we visited them."  
  
"Why can't he get away from work?" Yanagi pressed the issue further.  
  
Her mother sighed. "Why does it matter? We're going and that's that. But, if you must know, he has to work overtime on Christmas Eve and won't have time to get himself and the family to the airport. Ok?"  
  
"But...." Yanagi began, but her mother jumped in.  
  
"Pack your things, Yanagi. We're leaving in the morning."  
  
"Mother, you don't understand," she said desperatly. "This Christmas is very important to me!" ~'It's the first one I'll spend with Recca-kun!'~  
  
Her mother sighed and commenced to fold a new sweater, while replying, "Christmas is important to everyone, hunny, because they get to spend time with FAMILY."  
  
~**~I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss  
I sent it off,it just said this  
I know exactly what I want this year  
Santa can you hear me?~**~  
  
Yanagi frowned, then said, "You don't understand! I HAVE to be HERE for Christmas! It won't be the same without....." she stopped quikly.  
  
Her mother sighed. "Darling, I know you are fond of that Recca boy, but I think he'll understand that you can't be here for Christmas with him if you explain the situation."  
  
Yanagi closed her mouth. Her mother had a point: Recca would definitely understand the situation. But she didn't!!!!!  
  
"Can I stay home?" She asked.  
  
Her mother frowned and turned to face her. "You have never spent a Christmas without Catharine and Samantha! You three are like sisters!"  
  
"But Mom, I've spent all my Christmases since I 5 with them!! Can't I miss one?"  
  
Her mother huffed and finished folding the last skirt. "I never thought you would become that selfish, Sakoshita Yanagi. You know how much your cousins and aunt and uncle love you, and you would push them aside, YOUR FAMILY, for a boy who you won't even REMEMBER next year!"  
  
Yanagi frowned again and said, "That's not true!!! I'll never forget him!!"  
  
Her mother sighed. "Then he'll forget you. I know these flings that girls have with boys Yanagi."  
  
Yanagi shook her head. "You don't get it! We're different than that!"  
  
Her mother picked up the basket and gave her daughter a sad smile. " Hunny, the boy is very nice and quite sweet. I know you have been going out for some time, but I'm telling you that in the end you'll just end up friends." She then proceeded towards the door.  
  
Yanagi stared at her mother. How could she think that Recca-kun and she would ever be just friends?  
  
Her mother turned towards her at the door. "Make sure you pack enough clothes for the week. We're leaving at 5 tomorrow morning." She then opened the door and stepped out of the room.  
  
Yanagi sighed and fell back against the chair, tears forming in her eyes. Yume jumped onto her lap and she patted her adsently. "Yume," she muttered, "this is horrible! Me and Recca-kun can't be together for Christmas!"  
  
~**~I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
Someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
He'll be all my own in a big red bow~**~  
  
_________________ An hour later_________________  
  
"So that's why I can't spend Christmas with you!" Yanagi said, walking around her room with her cordless phone, adsently throwing clothes into an open suitcase on her bed.  
  
Recca sighed and ruffled his black hair, putting his feet up onto his kitchen table.  
"Hey, it's ok Hime; Your family is more important than me."  
  
It was Yanagi's turn to sigh. "How can you say that?" she asked.  
  
Recca shrugged, even though he knew Yanagi couldn't see him. "Well, Christmas is about family, and that's who you should be with. Bummer though that we can't spend Christmas together though."  
  
"You're telling me! My family usually comes here! Why couldn't my uncle get the time off? He always manages it!"  
  
"Calm down Hime. It's ok, these things happen. I'm gonna miss you some much though. I had sort of a plan of what we were gonna do." He blushed.  
  
Yanagi sniffed and a tear fell from her eye. "I'm sorry! I ruined everything!" She then began to cry, trying her best to keep silent.  
  
Nothing escaped her ninja though and he sat up straight at the table and held the phone closer to his ear. "Hime, please don't cry! I don't want you to cry over me! I'm not important!"  
  
Yanagi calmed down a little, but said, "Of course you are important!"  
  
"Listen Hime, don't be sad about Christmas. We'll have many other times together! We'll have so many great times, I won't be able to count them! Which is ok cause I can't really count that well now!"  
  
This remark broke a giggle from Yanagi.  
  
"There see! Christmas isn't a time to be sad! Don't you worry! I'll be at the airport to pick you up the day you come back, and we'll spend the whole day together, ok?"  
  
Yanagi wiped her eyes and said, "Ok. But it's our first Christmas....together."  
  
Recca sighed. "I know. Think of me when you walk under the mistletoe, ok? And remember our promise!"  
  
Yanagi nodded. "Ok I won't forget."  
  
"Bye Hime. Have a good time with your cousins. And please don't cry."  
  
"I won't Recca-kun I promise. I love you."  
  
"I love you too"  
  
~**~Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year~**~  
  
________________Next Morning, 5 am___________  
  
  
Yanagi woke up, groggily, to the sound of her radio playing some Christmas song. She couldn't even tell what it was; it was too early for music. She Pushed herself up and hit the sleep button on her alarm silencing the happy song. She was not in a happy mood.  
Yawning, she threw off her covers and got out of bed, stretching. In a sleepy daze, she found her clothes and went to the bathroom, changing there and burshing her teeth. Gathering her suitcase, she went down the stairs and into the kitchen, where her mom was hastily preparing a quick to go breakfast and her father was gathering the suitcases and bringing them to the car. He was a tall, muscular man with sandy blonde hair and brandy colored eyes. He kissed her cheek on his way out the door with her suitcase.  
Yanagi plopped into a seat at the table heavily, resting her head on her hand.  
Her mother placed a plate of toast with jam in front of her, but she pushed it away.  
  
"Are you mad at me, hunny? It's not my fault they can't come this year!" her mother said impatiently, picking up a peice of toast and eating it herself.  
  
Yanagi said nothing, closing her eyes and sighing.   
  
"Yanagi, ignoring me is not going to help the problem."  
  
"I'm not ignoring you, I'm just thinking about how sad my holiday will be."  
  
"Oh hunny," she said, sitting down next to her daughter, " your holiday is gonna be fun! Just think: Catharine and Sam and Uncle Billy and Aunt Evelyn and me and your father and all those presents! Plus you'll be with family!"  
  
"And family is the most important part of Christmas" Yanagi muttered glumly.  
________________________________________  
  
Recca stretched out sadly on the couch in his living room, resting on his back and staring at the ceiling. The first Christmas he and his Hime were together, and they couldn't be together! He sighed, rolling over onto his stomach and playing with a piece of the rug covering the floor. Why did nothing he ever wanted to do work out? He desperately wished he was on that plane with her now, heading towards the United States.  
  
Kagerou, Recca's birth mother from 400 years in the past, passed by the living room door and stopped, staring at her son who layed forlornly on the couch. She sighed, shaking her head. Then she stepped into the room.  
  
"Recca, are you still sad about Yanagi?"  
  
Recca rolled over and sat up, facing his mother who sat next to him on the couch. "Of course Ka-chan! This is gonna be the worst Christmas ever!"  
  
"Don't say that; I'm sure you'll work something out."  
  
~**~Christmas Eve, I just can't sleep  
Would I be wrong, for taking a peek?  
Cause I heard that you're coming to town  
Santa can you hear me?~**~  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Recca, bewildered.  
  
His Ka-chan smiled slightly, and patted his hand. " I think you know what I mean. And don't worry, I think I can convince your father to drive you."  
  
After saying this, Kagerou got up. "Well, I must start dinner. It will be ready in an hour, ok?" She smiled and stepped out of the room, chuckling quietly to herself.  
  
Recca, still dazed, decided to call the one person he knew would be able to help him figure out what his mother meant: Fuuko.  
__________________________________  
  
"So then she said, 'I think you know what to do' and 'I'll get your father to drive you'?" Fuuko said,munching on her cookie as she flipped through channels on her television.  
  
"Yup" Recca said, " what does she mean?"  
  
Fuuko scoffed. "Duh you dumbass! She telling you to go to America!"  
  
Recca almost dropped the phone but managed to keep control of his hands. "What? Go to America? How can I do that?"  
  
Fuuko sighed and rolled her eyes. "Um, DUH, you use a plane!"  
  
Recca rubbed his eyes. "But.....do you think that would be ok?"  
  
Fuuko nodded ferevntly, even though the gesture was in vain since he couldn't see her. "Yes! Definitely! You'll get to spend Christmas together, and you can come home right after Christmas! Get a room at a hotel near her relatives' house, go there and surprise her at like 8:00, stay a while, go home when they go to bed, then go back and see her Christmas morning! It's the perfect plan!"  
  
Recca scratched his head. "Yah...but Fuuko, what if her parents and relatives get mad at me for coming and interrupting their own Christmas?"  
  
Fuuko settled on a channel and replied, "Trust me Recca. Yanagi is my best friend, and I know that when she is happy, she is the greatest person to be around. When she's sad or mad, look out cause she is NO FUN. And if she has cousins that are younger than her, they're gonna want her to be enthusiastic about Christmas."  
  
"Yah I guess. But...."  
  
"But nothing! You have nothing more to say! Pack your stuff, get to the airport, buy a ticket, and get on over there! You're wasting time!"  
  
"You're right. I should....wait a minute."  
  
"WHAT????"  
  
"I don't know where her cousins live."  
  
At that point, Fuuko threw the phone across the room. It struck the wall and fell to floor. Raising herself from her seat, she picked it up and said, "Why didn't you tell me this?"  
  
"I didn't think of it until now. Did you just throw your phone?"  
  
Fuuko ignored her question and said, "Well, what's the last name?"  
  
"Ummmmm I think it is Mason?"  
  
"How can you not know??"  
  
"I'm not good with these things! Give me a freakin greak, damn it!"  
  
Fuuko sighed and shook her head. "OK ok! What's her uncle's name?"  
  
" She said it was Billy."  
  
"Then that would make it Billy. Do you know where they live?"  
  
"Connecticut."  
  
"Your not that bad at this. Do you know the town?"  
  
"Ummmmmmm............"  
  
"Never mind. Hang on one second." With that she clicked over to a new line and dialed the operator. When she got an operator, she asked quickly, "Can you give me the adress of a Mr. Billy Mason? In Connecticut?"  
  
~**~I really hope that you're on your way  
With something special for me in your sleigh  
Oh please make my wish come true  
Santa can you hear me?~**~  
  
As the operator began to check, Fuuko tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"I have 17 Billy Masons in Connecticut" the opperator said.  
  
Fuuko groaned.  
  
"Do you know the town? That would help," the operator prodded.  
  
"No I don't," Fuuko said glumly. "Can you tell me where they live? It might help me remember."  
  
"There is one is Branford; one is Watertown; two in Chesire;one in Hartford; one in Shelton; four in Litchfield; three in Waterbury; one in Old Lyme; and two in Bridgeport," the operator called off from her list.  
  
Fuuko thought quickly to herself. ~'Well, I'm gonna have to make a choice. I've got a one in seventeen chance. What great odds!'~  
  
"Miss? Are you still there?" The operator asked inpatiently.  
  
Fuuko searched her memory frantically. ~'Ok, I've been to Yanagi's house before. I remember seeing a picture of her cousins and they were standing in front of a really tall building. What was the builing of?? It was something important....The capital of Connecticut is Hartford and that must have big buildings, so I'll go with Hartford.'~  
  
"I think it is in Hartford."  
  
"OK, the address is 345 Carington Avenue. It's kind of away from the city, out in the suburbs. Is that correct?"  
  
Fuuko frowned. Suburbs don't have big buildings.....oh well. "Yah that's it. Thanks for the help."  
  
"You welcome."  
  
Fuuko switched back over to Recca. "Ok loverboy, the address is 345 Carington Avenue in Hartford."  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU?? I'M HAVING A BREAKDOWN OVER HERE!" Recca yelled into the phone while righting down the address.  
  
"I had a little trouble. But now you have the address. Have fun Recca! Merry Christmas!" Fuuko pushed her phone down onto its reciever and sighed.  
  
Recca dropped the phone and ran towards his room; smack into his mother.  
  
" Are you ready to leave?" she asked him slyly.  
  
"Not yet but I will be!" Recca said, flying into his room and grabbing a suitcase. Kagerou watched, amused, as he tossed things into the case.  
  
Once finished, he straightened up, and locked the suitcase into place. He was met with his mother's outstretched hand and some American bills in her palm.  
  
"You'll need money for your room," she smiled, and he grinned, stuffing the bills into his pocket. He then grabbed the suitcase, kissed his mother on the cheek, and said, "Thanks Ka-chan. See ya in a few days!" He then took off down the hallway.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" She called, and he stuck his head around the corner and said, "Merry Christmas," and then disappeared.  
  
~**~I want my baby, baby  
I want someone to love me  
Someone to hold  
Maybe, maybe (maybe, maybe)  
We'll be all alone under the mistletoe~**~  
  
_________________________________________  
"Come ON, Yanagi! Have some egg nog, pleeeeeeeaaaaaaasssssseeeeeee?" Catharine said, pushing the glass into Yanagi's face. "I made it myself!"  
  
Yanagi smiled and took the cup. 11 year old Catharine was short, blonde, and a wild child. There was no one in the world who could make her calm down. She was the ultimate billboard for Christmas as well, dressed in red and green and running around with Christmas cookies and shaking her presents.   
  
Yanagi took a sip and smiled. "Delicious, as always, Catahrine."  
  
Catharine beamed and jumped up. "Hey, come play a board game with me and Sammy and Mom and Dad and Uncle Keisuke and Aunt Miyako!!" she said in one breath, hopping up and down in front of Yanagi's chair.  
  
Yanagi grinned bu shook her head. "No thanks Cath, I'm not in the mood for games."  
  
Catharine's face fell. "But you always love our Christmas board games!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I'm just not up to it."  
  
At that moment, Samantha stuck her head into the room and said, "Yanagi, you gotta play! It's tradition!" 13 year old Samantha was much like her sister, the only difference was her attitude. Sam had lost most of her child-like enthusiasm for Christmas.She felt that Christmas meant something more than presents, unlike Cath. Not to mention she was tall and a brunette.  
  
Yanagi smiled ~'She's got a point'~ "Ok, one game." Catharine cheered and pulled her out pf her seat, dragging her through the doorway and into the adjacent sitting room, where everyone was ready to play Monopoly. Yanagi took a seat between Catharine and Sam and began to play. A light snow started to fall around noon, and the family was still absorbed completely in their game.  
  
~**~Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year~**~  
  
____________Meanwhile____________________  
  
Recca shifted in his seat as the plane hit another "air stream" as the stewardess and it jolted slightly. He had spilled two drinks already because of the goddamned machine. Glancing out the window, he noticed the sky looking foggier than it had been. ~'Great, now it's gonna snow! This freakin pilot already has no clue what the hell he's doing'~ Recca thought angrily.  
  
He wasn't just aggrivated because of the plane ride, he was nervous as to what would happen when he reached his Hime's relatives' house. What would he say? What would he do? He sighed and rested his head in his hand.   
  
He jolted awake what seemed like seconds later to a stewardess shaking him lightly. "Hey suga' " she said in a husky voice, "we're here." He thanked her and got up quickly, leaving his seat and the creepy looking stewardess behind. She had huge hips and he felt it a miracle she could fit down the aisle.  
  
After departing completely from that God forsaken plane, Recca decided that he needed to call a taxi. Only problem was, he'd never called on before. He grabbed his bag from the baggage claim and hastened out of the airport. It was dark and chilly outside, and he shivered. He was wearing only a blue short sleeve shirt and jeans. He looked at his watch, which read 7:00. That couldn't be right, because Japan was HOUTS behind America. Or was it forward? He couldn't remember. He decided it must have been his mother.  
  
Outside was just as crowded at the inside of the airport was. Luckily, by watching what everyone else was doing, he managed to find a lone taxi parked about a mile away from where he had come out. Groaning from a stitch in his side, he opened the cab door and climbed in, sinking into the seat and slamming the door.   
  
"Where to kid?" the driver asked. He was a pleasant man with short brown heair and large blue eyes.  
  
~**~I hope my letter reaches you in time  
Bring me a love, I can call all mine~**~  
  
Recca drew the paper with the address out of his pocket. "Can you bring me to a hotel nearest this address?" he asked, handing him the paper. The driver looked at it and nodded. "Sure can kid. Hang on." Recca was about to ask what he meant when the driver floored it and pulled into traffic. Gripping the seat, Recca's eyes widened as the driver speed down the road and onto the highway. There he reduced his speed.  
  
"Sorry kid. Had to beat the busses. So what's your story? You're a little young to be traveling yourself.You got family here?"  
  
Recca shook his head, to clear his crossed eyes, and said, " No I don't have any family here. I'm actually going to surprise someone."  
  
The driver nodded. "Who's that kid?"  
  
"Well, it's my..."  
  
"Your girlfriend, right?"  
  
"Well yah."  
  
"Figured. Handsome kid like you doesn't want to be home alone on Christmas does he? She live here? Where are you from?"  
  
So Recca told the driver the whole story, and every once and a while he would nod and approve.   
  
"Well, kid, I think that's right good of you, to visit your girlfriend. Here we are," he said, pulling up in front of a large hotel.  
  
Recca thanked the driver, payed him, and stepped out of the cab.  
  
~**~Cause I have been so good(so good) this year  
Can't be alone, under the mistletoe  
He's all I want in a big red bow~**~  
  
"Hey kid?" the driver called.   
  
Recca leaned into the window.  
  
"You need a ride over? Free of charge?"  
  
Recca smiled and said, "Great! Hang on and let me get a room."  
~~  
He emerged from the building a few minutes later and jumped into the cab.  
______________________________________  
  
Yanagi sighed as her father told yet another story about past Christmases. She couldn't stand the way he talked and laughed while she was having the worst Christmas of her life. It had been easier when she didn't have someone special she cared for, spending Christmas all by himself. Then again, that wasn't entirely true; he had his mom and dad, and the rest of thier friends to spend the holiday with. But she still felt lonely, knowing that they could all be together and she had to be thousands of miles away.  
  
~**~Santa can you hear me?  
I have been so good this year  
And all I want is one thing  
Tell me my true love is here  
He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that;s my only wish this year~**~  
  
She got up then and left the room, heading for the living room where she could be alone.   
  
After a while, though, her Aunt Evelyn came in and sat with her on the couch, slinging an arm around her shoulders. " Come on baby, buck up! Christmas is that bad a holiday?"  
  
Yanagi shook her head. "It's not the holiday, it's..."  
  
"I know Darling, your mom told me all about it. That's really sad, you and your boyfriend missing your very frist Christmas together. I'm sorry that Billy couldn't get the time off! If he could have, you know we would have been down at your place in Japan right now, you know how much Catharine and Sammy love it there. I only wish he would have tried harder!"  
  
Yanagi turned and shook her head at her aunt. "It's not your fault! I'm glad to come here! I really love you all very much! It's just that, I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
Her aunt gave her a tight hug and said, "I know baby. Cheer up though! It's Christmas! Miracles do happen!"  
  
Yanagi sighed. Her aunt Evelyn winked and patted her leg. "Come on hunny, we're gonna let you and Sam and Cath open up a few presents, ok?"  
  
Yanagi nodded. "Alright."  
  
"Good! Come on!" And she led Yanagi out of the room.   
  
~**~Oh Santa  
Can you hear me?  
Oh Santa~**~  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Recca took a deep breath and let it out slowly. There, in front of him, was the house where his Hime was staying. it was large and blue, with Christmas lights strung on the evergreens in the front yard and plastic deer lit up with lights as well on the front lawn. The snow was begging to fall, as he had guessed it would on the plane, and he shivered worse in his short sleeves.  
  
"Hey do you want a jacket or something?" The driver of the cab asked?  
  
"No thanks. Hoepfully they'll let me in the house," Recca replies, smirking.  
  
The driver smiled. "Yah, and I wouldn't want those cool tattoos covered either. Do you want me to wait for you?"  
  
"Well, I'm kinda hoping I get to stay a while."  
  
"Tell ya what," the driver said, taking a pen and paper out of his pocket and writing a phone number down on it. "Call this number when you need a lift back; it's my cellphone."  
  
Recca took the slip. "Thanks a lot. I mean for everything. You didn't have to do all this stuff for me."  
  
The driver smiled. "Hey, it's Christmas. Have a good time!" He then drove away.  
  
Recca turned and faced the house again. He didn't even have a gift for his Hime. And yet, it seemed like that didn't even matter. He was there, and he was gonna give her the best surprise ever. He walked briskly up to the front door, blowing on his hands to warm them up. Then, with shaking fingers, he pushed the doorbell.  
  
~**~He's all I want, just for me  
Underneath my Christmas tree  
I'll be waiting here  
Santa that's my only wish this year~**~  
  
____________________________  
  
Inside the house, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be on Christmas Eve?" Catharine wondered as she unwrapped a new art set.  
  
"Got me," Sam replied as she opened up her new CD.  
  
"Who's gonna get the door?" Yanagi asked, holding up her new red skirt.  
  
"I will," Evelyn said, raising out of her seat and walking out of the room.  
  
When she reached the door, she smoothed out her dress and pulled it open, just in case it was a relative surprising them. Instead, on the porch she found a boy around 16. He was very muscular, with unruly black hair and deep blue eyes, wearing only a blue short sleeve shirt and jeans and sneakers. She knew instantly who it was.  
  
"You must be Recca," she whispered, motioning him inside. He stepped into the warmth gratefully.   
  
"How did you know?" he asked, blowing on his hands.  
  
She smiled brightly. "Aunt's intuition." She then pulled him into a tight hug, choking him somewhat. Once she released him, she smiled again. "You must tell us later how you managed to get here. But before an explanation comes, I think there is someone who will be very gratefull to see you. Yanagi! Come here please!"  
  
Recca's heart raced. In the cab, he had practiced exactly what he would say when she came and saw him. All those plans left him then as he heard her respond, "What's up?"  
  
"There's someone here to see you!" her aunt yelled back.   
  
Yanagi shrugged and dropped her skirt into the box, got up, and stretched. She then walked slowly out of the room, the rest of the family on her heels. She walked with her head down until she reached the entrance hall, then looked up and said, "Aunty, who is......"  
  
Her hands rose to her mouth and she saw the person she had longed to see all night standing before her. There was snow in his hair and looking at how he was dressed made HER cold, but at that moment, he said, "Merry Christmas," and she felt an amazing feeling in the pit of her stomach. She ran to him and threw herself into his arms, hugging him as tight as possible. He hugged her equally tight and buried his face into her neck.  
  
Tears corsed down her cheeks as she broke away and said, "How did you do it?"  
  
He smiled and wiped her tears away. "I had help from Fuuko and Ka-chan."  
  
She began to laugh and he laughed too, until her aunt tapped her on the shoulder and said, "I believe you two have something you need to do." She pointed at the ceiling and, looking up, they saw a fine piece of mistletoe above their heads. So, with the whole family watching, with the snow falling steadily outside, with the presents left, now uninteresting, Recca and Yanagi shared a kiss, their first kiss on their first Christmas together.  
  
~**~Santa that's my only wish this year~**~  
  
~*~owari~*~  
  
Author's note: Whelp that's it!! My first FoR ficcy!! And it's a Christmas fic too! YAH!!  
  
A few points:  
1. All the towns I named in Connecticut actually do exist, I should know I live in Watertown.  
2. I know I made Recca a bit OCC (not nearly enough swearing) but I feel I had to emphasize how caring he is and how he would go anywhere for Yanagi 


End file.
